JFD's Cities in Development
Claims, Colonies, & Crimes is a three-part mod that introduces a system of annexing City-States peacefully (Claims), founding colonies (Colonies), and a revisal of the Building Maintenance system (Crimes). It also features new Great People, Wonders, Buildings, and changes to existing Civs. This mod requires Gazebo's Community PatchCommunity Patch. Because this mod makes extensive changes to the City View and to various Tooltips, it is important that you read and understand the installation and compatibility instructions. This is also why these three components are included in one mod. If you use EUIEnhanced User Interface or the CBPCommunity Balance Patch, please see the compatibility section below. See the Customization section for details on things that can be switched off. Claims With Claims, you may expend Dignitaries to peacefully annex a City-State. Claims require 'causes;' a reason for pushing your claim. These determine how much Gold and how many Dignitaries a claim will cost. * Strong Claims ** 5 causes ** 3 Dignitaries ** 250 Gold. ** 10% of the city's population in resistance turns. * Medium Claims ** 3 causes ** 4 Dignitaries ** 500 Gold ** 50% of the city's population in resistance turns. * Weak Claims ** 0 causes ** 5 Dignitaries ** 750 Gold ** 100% of the city's population in resistance turns. Causes come from the following sources: * Having a long-term alliance (25 turns) with the City-State. * Having a Spy at the City-State. * Having a Pledge of Protection with the City-State. * Having completed the Patronage Finisher. * Being Austria (from their new UA). * Being the same Culture Type (with Cultural DiversityCultural Diversity). * Being in a Golden Age (with Cultural City-States). * Sharing a Sea Trade Route (with Maritime City-States). * Sharing a Land Trade Route (with Mercantile City-States). * Having an intimidating Military (with Militaristic City-States). * Sharing a (State) Religion (with Religious City-States). Decisions In addition to the above, Dignitaries may also be spent on several new and (modified) existing Decisions. Great Civil Servants and Other Additions Two new Great People have been introduced: the Great Magistrate and the Great Dignitary. Use Great Magistrates to acquire new Magistrates or to assimilate captured Cities (removing resistance and constructing a Courthouse), or Great Dignitaries to acquire new Dignitaries or to generate Influence with a City-State. Accordingly, the Great Merchant now only generates Gold from their Trade Missions, but this also triggers a 'We Love the King Day' in all cities. Great Magistrates and Great Dignitaries may be generated from various new (Forum Magnum, Westminster Abbey, Pena National Palace) and modified wonders (Forbidden Palace, Big Ben), and from the Magistrate (Magistrate's Court and High Court) and Dignitary specialists (Manor, Court of Chancery), which in addition yield Golden Age Points. In addition, you begin with 2 of each from the Palace, with E&D active. The Magistrate's Court, High Court, Supreme Court, Manor,' '''and '''Court of Chancery' have been introduced also. The Magistrate's and High Courts increase Production when constructing Buildings and possess Magistrate specialists. Conversely, the Manor increases Production when constructing Land Units and possesses Dignitary specialists. Both the Court of Chancery and the Supreme Court increase the length of Golden Ages, whilst also generating points toward Great Dignitaries and Great Magistrates, respectively. Because of this, the Forge has been relegated to boosting the Production output of Iron and Copper. Finally, Code of Laws (Magistrate's Court, Forum Magnum) and Nobility (Landsneckht, Manor, Open Borders, Westminster Abbey) have been added as new technologies. Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Policies Specialists Technologies Units Wonders Colonies Cities founded a certain distance from your Capital or with a Colonist will become Colonies instead. Colonies act not disimilarly to puppets, in that they do not contribute to Social Policy or National Wonder costs and you cannot control Production in them. However, unlike in a Puppet, you may still purchase Buildings, Tiles, and Units. In addition, Colonies begin with 3 Population, extra Tiles, and a range of Buildings. Units trained in a Colony are weaker and lose HP each turn outside your borders until you purchase a Drill Academy. Beliefs Civilizations Units Loyalty Loyalty is an optional sub-component of Colonies. It is used to determine a city's compliance to the empire. By default, Loyalty only applies to Colonies. In the UserSettings.sql file you may adjust this to apply to other cities. A city's Loyalty is measured as a percentage from 0-100. At 100-75%, a city is considered Patriotic, and benefits from reduced unhappiness. At 74-50%, a city is considered Neutral. At 49-25% a city is considered Rebellious, and may go into resistance. At 24-0%, a city is considered Separatist, and may defect to Barbarians. Loyalty is determined by the following attributes (and begins at 100%): * -1% per tile from the Capital. * -2.5% per Citizen. * -5% per War with a major civilization. * +5% if the city has a Connection (increased to 20% with the new Pena National Palace wonder). * +10% if the city has a garrison (+5% per level with the Military Caste policy). * +5%/5%/10% with the Constabulary/Police Station/National Intelligence Agency. * +1% per WLTKD turn. Policies Wonders Crimes Crimes 'is a revision of the Building Maintenance system. As your infrastructure develops, so too will naturally expand the enterprise of crimes. In essence, Buildings now produce either ' '''Crime or Maintenance (rarely both) and Crime, unlike Maintenance, can affect any yield that your city produces. Use Buildings to deal with specific areas of crime (maybe), or strike a balance with the Magistrate's Court, High Court, and Supreme Court. There are 9 Crimes in CCC: * Abduction affects your Tourism * Corruption affects your Gold * Fraud affects your Science * Heresy affects your Faith * Suicide affects your Health (requires FrameArchitect's Health & Plague[G&K Health and Plague]) * Theft affects your Production * Treason affects your Happiness * Vandalism affects your Culture * Violence affects your Food Crimes will not be included in the intial release of CCC, but more information will be made available as time progresses. Buildings Wonders Customization Misc. Buildings Technologies Wonders Customization There are a number of different options you can choose in the UserSettings.sql file. Many of the mod's core features, including Claims and Colonies (though not the changes to the Dignitary/Magistrate decisions split, so it is only recommended to disable Claims if you are not using Events & Decisions) can be switched off, as well as many of the mod's additions and changes to buildings, wonders, policies, etc. In addition, you may adjust the distance at which cities first become colonies, and whether other types of cities should be affected by Loyalty. Compatibility This mod replaces the following files: * CityBannerManager.xml * CityBannerManager.lua * CityList.lua * CityStateDiploPopup.xml * CityStateDiploPopup.lua * CityView.xml * CityView.lua * CivilopediaScreen.lua * CivilopediaScreen.xml * EconomicGeneralInfo.lua * EnactDecisionsPopup.xml * EnactDecisionsPopup.lua * EUIToolTips.lua * InfoToolTipIncludes.lua * ProductionPopup.lua * ProductionPopup.xml ''For '''Enhanced User Interface users:'' Copy (do NOT '''cut) the contents of Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS\JFD's Claims, Colonies, and Crimes\Shared\Lua\UI\Overrides\EUI into the previous Overrides folder. ''For '''Community Balance Patch users:'' Enable the setting: 'JFD_CCC_COMMUNITY_BALANCE_PATCH' in the included UserSettings.sql file. Modularity For information on CC&C's Code, see JFD's Claims & Colonies/Code Full Credits List *Author: JFD *Artwork: Janboruta, Sukritact *Research: Pouakai, Huehueteotl References Category:JFD